The Undead Empire/Issue 15
Anthony “I….” Linda begins. Allen sighs. “Don’t worry I don’t think it’s a hundred percent you’ll become insane.” Allen attempts to reassure. “Sure Doc.” Sydney says before going into a coughing fit. I walk out on my crutches without saying anything. What could be said? A Day later Linda seems beyond depressed but on the bright side Sydney has begun to walk by herself again. I watch as Sydney practices walking with Logan and Leo. “She’s kinda hot.” Leo says. “She’s a lesbian.” I say. “Your point,” Leo Responds. “Everyone!” Paul yells to us. We turn to see Paul running to us. He stops in front of Sarah who was helping Sydney with Linda. “What is it mate?” Leo asks. “Allen and I were exploring some more and we found an ambulance.” Paul says. “Congratulations.” Toby says with sarcasm. Paul gives him a look. “Don’t you see you guys? We can take the ambulance to Nevada.” Paul says. “One Ambulance can’t carry all of us.” Logan says. “After looking around the Ambulance, I’m almost certain only six of us can come.” Allen says walking in. We’re silent. We knew we needed to get to Nevada (minus Toby and Sydney) but we all knew as well we were going to have to leave some of us behind. “What’s so important about Nevada?” Toby asks. “Long story,” Sarah says. “I’m going, so that leaves the rest of you to decide which five are coming with me.” Allen says. “I’m staying.” Linda says. “Same here,” Sydney says. We turn to them. “Linda, don’t’ be stupid.” I say. “Anthony, if Sydney and I are infected with this disease that can make us go insane and hurt people, I don’t want to hurt any of you if we do become insane.” Linda says. “It’s your choice Linda and I will respect it.” Logan says with a sigh. “I’m not leaving either. I don’t trust any of you and I’ll be damned if I’m going on some wacky adventure with you guys.” Toby says. “Love you too.” Leo says with obvious sarcasm. “Logan, Sarah and Anthony, are you coming?” Allen asks. “Obviously,” Sarah says. “That’s my answer,” Logan says. “I’ll go,” I announce. “Alright, that leaves one more person that can come with us.” Allen says. We turn to Paul and Leo. “Paul, go.” Leo says. “Bullshit man. We stick together.” Paul says. “Paul, we both know I’m the better fighter between the two of us. These people who are staying behind need a fighter to help protect them. Please, Paul, Go.” Leo begs. Paul sighs. “Leo, you’re like my brother. I…love you man. Not in a gay way of course but in like a family sorta way.” Paul says giving Leo a hug. “Stay alive.” Paul says to Leo. We pack our stuff and get in the Ambulance with Allen driving with Sarah in shotgun. Logan, Paul and I get into the back of the Ambulance. We stare at the hospital until it’s gone from our vision. We must see them again. We have to.” Jessie “Jessie what do you see?” Johnny asks. Our gang of Eight is by a road when we see an ambulance drive away from a hospital in the distance. “Something just drove away from the hospital.” Ed says. “Shut up Queer. He wasn’t talking to you.” The big guy named Lucas says. “Let’s go check it out.” Johnny says. We begin our walk to the hospital when Johnny taps my shoulder. “What?” I ask. “You, uh..sure your okay?” Johnny asks. “I’m fine.” I answer holding in a vicious cough attack. We get to the hospital doors when we hear talking. Ed loads his shotgun. I look around the corner into the main door’s window and see Toby and Linda talking. They’re here. “Those murders are here.” I say to Johnny. He smiles. “Time to get laid.” The youngest of Johnny’s gang says, I think his name was Joe. I take my M1911 and fire at Toby’s head. The bullet hits the dipshit right in the back of the head, killing him instantly. “Holy Shit!” Linda shouts. We race inside and point our guns at everyone. “Freeze, mother fuckers!” Randy says. I noticed however that Anthony, Logan, Sarah, that doctor and that sailor guy weren’t here. “Where is the rest of you!” I order. “Fuck you!” Linda says. “Gladly.” Lucas says, licking his lips. Just then we hear banging coming from the closet behind us. I walk up to it and out pops Jimmy. “Jimmy!?” I ask. “Jessie those fuckers tortured me and I overheard that those girls have some weird fucking disease or some shit. Anthony and the rest of them are on their way to Nevada.” Jimmy says. I untie him and hand him a gun, but just then the sailor that stayed back jumps on Ed and grabs his shotgun. He fires it at Joe, killing him instantly. He points the gun at me when BANG! Johnny fires his gun at the sailor in the head, killing him instantly. “NO!” Linda cries. “I don’t want any fucking disease.” Randy says pointing his rifle at Linda. “Anyone in favor of killing this bitch, say I.” Johnny says. “I,” We all say. Johnny turns to Linda and fires at her in the head. Killing her instantly. The attention is now on Sydney. “I say we kill her as well.” Lucas says. “That’s my sister asshole. She stays with us, tied up of course.” I say. Randy ties her up and they drag her outside. Johnny and I are left inside. “We’re going to need to get to Nevada Johnny,” I say. Johnny looks at me. “No, that’s fucking stupid. We’re not going to Neva-“ He begins I act quickly and grab his neck and twist, he falls to the ground. “Good Night.” I say. I fire a shot into his corpse. I’ll simply say that there was another one of Anthony’s friends in here and he shot and killed Johnny. That’ll get the gang pissed and they’ll want to avenge his death by killing every single one of Anthony’s allies in Nevada. This is the beginning of something beautiful. Appearances Anthony Ward Logan Myers Linda Peterson Sarah Myers Dr. Allen Micheal Paul Leo Jessie Jimmy Sydney Toby Johnny Randy Joe Lucas Ed Deaths Leo Linda Peterson Sydney Johnny Toby Joe Trivia *This Issue has the most deaths of Volume 3 Category:The Undead Empire Category:The Undead Empire Issues Category:Pigpen